


I know you're awake

by The_Empress_of_Everything



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Office Supplies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Empress_of_Everything/pseuds/The_Empress_of_Everything
Summary: Her calm is unflappable, even while sleeping, in the face of his ridiculousness.





	I know you're awake

The pillow connects with her head with all the force of a punch. 

Not even a twitch. 

He tries flicking pencils at her. 

Nothing.

Rubber bands and paperclips are met with the same reaction. He sits back in his chair, stumped. His eyes drift to the pile of paperwork stacked a mile high on his desk. No one _really_ had any use for all those forms, now did they? 

Thirty-nine paper airplanes later, he begins to wonder if she’s even still alive. Getting up and getting close to her face, he discovers that yes, she is still breathing, and yes, she really is that soundly sleeping. 

Or faking sleep really, really well. 

Finally, after a good forty-five minutes, he’s forced to give up. But not without one last effort. 

“Riza, I know you’re awake.” 

No reaction.

Roy throws his hands up in the air and exits his office. 

Unbeknownst to him, inside the office, Riza’s lips curl up ever so slightly. 

Looks like she has won this round. 


End file.
